


And all the fears you hold so dear, will turn to whisper in your ear.

by ken_ichijouji (dommific)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Cyberpunk, Internet, M/M, Social Media, Suicide, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 15:16:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15246132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dommific/pseuds/ken_ichijouji
Summary: A classmate's suicide sets off a chain reaction of events that changes the course of Katsuki Yuuri's destiny.Especially after the boy sends their entire school a cryptic text message twelve hours after he dies.Who or what is the Aria Protocol? Who are the Men In Black? How does Yuuri himself play into this mess?̵̘̿͑͐̐̐̄Ȇ̵̗̰̹̏͒̇̉̏̀͒̐̐̇̇̇͝͝v̵̛͕̖́͂̑̌̃̈́̉̑̀́e̴͚͇̘͇̜̒͐́͛̉̄͐̐̇͑ṟ̷̢̧̛̗̪͆͗̂̍̏͑̂̅̐͛̿̀̒̎ý̸̭̰͈̠̙̖̗̞̯̯̦͓t̶̖̳̥̦̪͈̻͎̜͇̥̿̂̈́͊̈̎͗̈́͑̕͘͠͝͝h̷̼͎͚̮͚̣͕̺͉̏̔̔̔̈͊͜͝͠i̴̡̨̨͍̘͎̾̉̓̈̎̒̑͑̓͐̃̀̔̀̚͜n̸̢͎̭͔͕͍̠̗̅̃̀͌͛̈͂͒̇̈́̓͘g̶̥̮̞̺͉͍̰̟̫̟͗͆͒̈̌̓̈́͌̇̆̂͂͗ ̵̝̠̈́͒͒͑̉̃͛̈́̌͛͐̾̓͠͝ȉ̶͓͂̉̑͆̈́̊̉̌̃̕͝s̷͉̺̭͈̺̝̤͖̭͖̝̗̺̠͉̆̽̇̊͊̓̾͊̾͐̚͠ ̷̬̼̹̯͎̩̳̽̾̒̏̓͑̑͒Ç̶̯̘̠͍̦̉̐̉̀̾̔̐̀̕o̷͎̺͇͈̅̓̀̎̇̾͌̕n̵̫̥̘̣͓̿͆̐̔̑̾͜n̸̡̢̛̬̤͙̆͂̈̿̓͊̾e̸̢̜̳͔̘̟͈͊̉͗̚͜ç̵̢̺̠͕̖̪͉͖̲̝̩̭̝͛͆̑̇́ẗ̷̨͈̙̬̻̣͙͍̦̳̭̹́͌̍̂̒̄ĕ̸͎̪̬͚̿̎́̅͝d̵̛̥͇͎̾̈́̋̈́͝.̴̡̻̯͇̱̙͍̯̂͛͌̏̇̋͆̀̉̊̽̕̕͠





	And all the fears you hold so dear, will turn to whisper in your ear.

**Author's Note:**

> Skip to the end notes for what this is loosely based off of, then come on back for the opening salvo. ;)

Lee Seung-Gil walks home alone after dropping by a corner store for a milk tea and a strawberry roll cake. Fall trimester just began at ISU International Prep, and he had diving practice when his last course ended. It’s dark, the breeze is cool, and he swings by his house to walk his Husky, Hyun.

She’s eager to play and please him as ever, and he pets her for about fifteen minutes when he brings her inside. He washes his hands, doesn’t change out of his uniform, pockets only his cellphone, and goes for a walk alone. 

A fire escape has been carelessly left down, and he climbs it. Belatedly, he realizes this is Phichit Chulanont, his class rep’s apartment building. He’s come to dinner once or twice, Phichit’s mother always having enough jok moo for an extra mouth or four. 

A neon sign hangs off the west end of the building, denoting the restaurant on its top floor. Phichit’s family owns the building and makes a tidy sum off its lease. 

Seung-Gil checks his texts. He has one from ten minutes ago.

 

 _Received from: Aria Protocol  
_ _> >>>Close the World. Open the neXt._

He pockets the Samsung, stands on the edge of the rooftop, toes in his trainers hanging off it. Crosswalk lights change from red to green, and the crowds move. Cars engines purr as they idle. A hum of power zips through the sign, the wires near his head.

As he closes his eyes, his one regret is that he won’t ever pet Hyun again. 

As he begins to fall, he nearly dies of shock as he sees a school mate giving him a nod of encouragement.

His body takes out the sign, crashing in the now-empty crosswalk underneath it. Blood covers the pavement along with shattered glass, and the screams of passers by drown out the sirens from an ambulance.

 

* * *

 

Senior year of high school means relationships changing, some irreparably.

In the courtyard the next morning at ISU International, Katsuki Yuuri slows and then stops when he sees Phichit Chulanont’s sobbing face. Leo de la Iglesia and Guang Hong Ji are practically holding him upright. “You should have stayed home,” Leo says in a low voice.

Phichit doesn’t speak as he tries to wipe his eyes.

Yuuri furrows his brows. “What’s wrong?”

“Didn’t you see the news?” Guang hong asks, his own eyes blood-shot and swollen. “Seung-Gil jumped off the roof of Phichit’s complex. He didn’t make it, and no one knows why he did it. He didn't leave a note, his family had no idea...it's a mess.”

Yuuri’s eyes become the size of dinner plates. “Oh my God.”

ISU is a select school for the children of diplomats and socialites, but a few kids get in on scholarship every year. Yuuri is one of them, his family not struggling but not wealthy. He helps them with their inn when he doesn’t participate in the figure skating club. Phichit has never cared, though. Phichit would befriend a murderer and possibly cause them to reform.

Yuuri has no idea what to say, but he’s saved by the text notification on his phone. Leo and Guang Hong’s go off also. Other kids all look at theirs at the same time. 

The garden is as silent as a wake.

Yuuri almost drops his phone. Phichit’s tears cease. His hand shakes around the green hamster case of his mobile.

 

 _Received from: Lee Seung-Gil_  
_> >>> Everything is Connected. _

 

 

>  

**Author's Note:**

> [Read if you're unfamiliar with Lain.](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Serial_Experiments_Lain)
> 
>  
> 
> Had the idea too late for sci-fi zine, but the word count's likely too much anyways. :) Not staying super up ons the Lain plot from here on out, FYI, so spoilers ain't no thing. Our title is from the Lain opening theme song, ["Duvet."](https://open.spotify.com/track/7urtwZEtOypb3r8HNi42dT?si=tDFzWTYZRviXpcoe6S_Dbg)
> 
> Sorry about Seung-Gil. 
> 
> I am! Really!
> 
> Shoutout to LittleLostStar for the glitch graphic and text generators!


End file.
